How Jessie and Bullseye finally found a new home
by special agent Ali
Summary: An added scene to Toy Story 2. My version of what happened right after Woody and Jessie got off the plane. How did Woody sneak Jessie into Andy's room? In the third movie at the end Andy knew Jessie and Bullseye name so this is what I think should have been included into the second movie.


_**Hi all. So I finally decided to do another toy story story. I was just reading about Disney theories online and the one about Andy's mom sounds so plausible that I had to write about it.**_

_**I won't spoil the theory here so if you never read about it give the story a try and tell me if you think it could be true. This is an add in scene to Toy Story 2. It takes right after the plane ride and right before the toys settle back into Andy's room. It's how Woody got Jessie to stay without blowing their secret.**_

"Let's go home" Woody suggests as the plane flies over their heads.

"How?" Buzz asks and Woody has to ponder that briefly. "I guess we can try and get a car or something and drive home" he answers after a moment.

"But how do I get home Woody? Bullseye and I just can't appear in Andy's room" Jessie asks.

Woody taps his forehead and paces the runway. He stops a minute later and looks at Jessie.

"Do you trust me now Jessie?" he asks. She gives a small nod. "Yeah, I mean if it wasn't for you I'd be homeless again and in that creepy box forever" she replied.

Woody doesn't reply and both Buzz and Jessie can see he's looking very apprehensive. Buzz is the first to figure out why. "Isn't there another way Woody?" he asks.

"I don't know Buzz, I do know this is the easiest choice though, we're only a bunch of toys, we can't do everything humans can" Woody replies. He gently takes Jessie's hands.

"I'm sorry Jessie, but we need to put you and Bullseye into a box and then we'll tape it up and leave you outside of Andy's house" he told her.

Jessie gives a long and very scared gasp. "Woody…" she murmurs and a tear falls.

Woody drops one of her hands and brushes away the tear. He then pulls her into his arms for another hug. "Don't worry Jessie, I promise you will get back out of the box, we'll ring the bell before we run off to Andy's room and Andy's mom will open the box and let you out" he tells her.

Jessie hugs Woody back but doesn't reply. They stand there hugging a few minutes before Jessie finally gets her courage.

She steps back and gives a brave nod and smile. "If I have to get into a box to live with you forever then…I'll…I'll be brave" she stammers.

Jessie then removes her hat and inside is a small picture. It's a little girl with a red cowgirl hat hugging Jessie tightly.

"That's Emily…" Woody murmured and Jessie nodded. "I found the picture one night when she was asleep, I know I shouldn't have kept it but…" she said and trailed off.

Woody gripped her hand a little tighter and smiled. "It's good you kept it Jessie" he told her.

"We should get going Woody, Andy will be coming home soon and we need to be there waiting for him" Buzz spoke up.

Both Woody and Jessie give him a nod and all three climb onto Bullseye again. He takes off in a sprint and their soon back with the other toys who gently welcome Jessie to her new family.

A couple hours later the toys arrive back at Andy's home. Jessie steps into the box the toys stole from a post office. Woody tapes it shut with the tape he took and then the toys stack up and ring the bell.

They quickly run off and leave the box. Woody was careful to write Andy's address on the box but no return. Instead he pins a note to Jessie's shirt that simply reads _**please care for my doll and her horse as I am no longer able too.**_

Emily Davis opens the door and first looks around before she glances down and sees the package. She lifts it up and takes it to her kitchen where she carefully opens the tape with a knife. Her eyes get misty when she sees Jessie waiting inside. She lifts her gently and she just knows it's the same doll that used to belong to her as a child.

With her son still at camp the woman gives her old doll a warm hug. "I don't know who sent you to me Jessie but I promise you this time around you won't be abandoned again" she whispers to the doll.

Emily doesn't know it but Jessie sneaks in a smile. She carefully moves her arm and hugs her girl back. 'I can't believe Andy's mom is my Emily' she thinks.

Emily pulls Jessie back who immediately turns herself still again. "Lets put you in Andy's room, I am sure my boy will love you and your little horse" she tells Jessie.

The toys are back in Andy's room by now and Emily finds all of Andy's favorites. She arranges them with her Jessie doll and Bullseye onto the bed and then writes out Welcome home Andy on his etch a sketch.

When Andy arrives he is overjoyed at his new toys. Emily follows him and watches him play for a moment.

"Just be very careful with the cowgirl Andy" she warns him gently. That makes the boy stop to look at her.

"Is she very old too?" he asks and Emily nods. "You know that your Woody belonged to daddy right?" she asks and Andy nods. "Uh huh, its why he's my favorite toy" he responds.

Emily nods back and gently takes Jessie from him. "This cowgirl was sent to us yesterday in a small package with no return address. All that was inside the package was Jessie and her little horse Bullseye" Emily explained.

"How do you know their names?" Andy asks.

"Because Woody, Jessie and Bullseye were once apart of an old TV show that both your father and I watched when we were little" she replies.

"Is this your doll mom?" Andy suddenly asks and Emily nods. "I used to love her when I was your age. When I became a teenager though I thought I was done with toys so I donated her to charity. I guess someone else grew tired of my little doll as well and for some reason sent her back to me" she replies.

"Do you want her back?" Andy asks and Emily shakes her head. "You can use her now in your little games honey, just please be very gentle and take care of my special doll" she answers.

Andy nods and gives his mom a big hug. "I'll treasure her just like I treasure all my toys mom" he promises. In his mind he can't understand how anyone could ever stop loving toys though and he prays he never ends up like that.


End file.
